The use of a dilute solution of Milton®, a stabilized electrolytically prepared solution of 1.13% sodium hypochlorite, as a wound irrigant is described in “Evaluation of an antitumor cell wound irrigant—Milton, a stable hypochlorite” published in 1964 by the Wellcome Laboratories for Medicine and Surgery. As discussed in this article, it is essential for a wound irrigant to be non-toxic and safe to use. Various dilutions are disclosed in the article and the operative safety of these dilutions is shown.
The present applicant has recognized that such dilute disinfectant solutions degrade over time and thus need to be mixed when required. Furthermore, the present applicant has recognized that said solutions need to be recognized as fresh via use of an indicator and they need to be delivered to the site of need via a sterile delivery device that is simple to use, especially in clinical applications including within medicine, dentistry and veterinary surgery.